


Unknown similarities

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, Elves, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Half-Elves, Kings & Queens, Married Couple, Mortals, Númenor, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Some peoples across the generations have more similiar tastes in wives than what they know





	Unknown similarities

**Author's Note:**

> just some fun with inspiration from the Addams family

First Age, Doriath: 

She heard from the deep sign, and the way he slammed his forehead into the remaining paper work on his desk, that Dior was reaching the end of what he could stand of his royal duties.

“I miss our old life when all we had to worry about, was our children and everyday worries…” 

Smiling for herself, Nimloth picked up a rose from a rose-filled vase along with a scissor. Her husband looked up when he heard the sound. 

“Don't torture yourself, Dior,” she spoke before she cut off the head on the rose, ” _ that is my job. _ ”

That made him smile at her.

“Oh, Nimloth.” 

The smile was a promise of what to expect later.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Second Age, Númenor:

Elros was beginning to regret that he had chosen to be a King. Yes, it was powerful situation, but surely there was something else than needing to do all this damned paperwork?! 

“I should have listened on Gil-galad more when it comes to this!”

A giggle was heard, and his pregnant wife was standing in the door to his office, once again showing off her rather odd hobby of cutting the head off roses with scissors because “she liked them better that way” for whatever reason.

“Don't torture yourself, Elros dear,” she said in a inviting voice while cutting off the head from the final rose,”that is my job in the  _ bedchamber. _ ” 

No doubt what she was planning.

“With pleasure, darling,” Elros grinned at her, raising from the chair and starting to chase his queen across the palace all the way to the royal bedchamber. The servants knew better than gossiping in his choice of wife. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that Elros have something of a light BDSM relationship with his wife as a dominatrix, ok?


End file.
